Roger Doofenshmirtz
|image = Roger's speech.png |caption = Roger Doofenshmirtz giving a speech |gender = Male |age = Between 35 and 47"Quietest Day Ever" |height = 6'2" (1.88 m)Night of the Living Pharmacists |nationality = Drusselsteinian |hometown = Gimmelshtump |nemesis = Dr. Doofenshmirtz Khaka Peü Peü Rodney L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Professor Nibbles |profession = Mayor of Danville, Samaritan |affiliations = Doofenshmirtz Family, Danville Townhall |parents = Mr. Doofenshmirtz (Father) Mrs. Doofenshmirtz (mother) |siblings = Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Brother) |grandparents = José Doofenshmirtz (Paternal Grandfather) Gertrude Zupermühltienatör (Maternal Grandmother) |friends = Danville Citizens |loveinterests = Melanie |title1 = Niece |other1 = Vanessa Doofenshmirtz |title2 = Ex-Sister-in-law |other2 = Charlene Doofenshmirtz |title3 = Ancestors |other3 = Gretel Doofenshmirtz (Great grandmother) Jekyll Doofenshmirtz (Great great grandfather) |title4 = Uncles, Aunts and Cousins |other4 = (Uncle) Justin Doofenshmirtz (Uncle) Uncle Simpkin (Uncle) Uncle Boris (Uncle) Aunt Effie (Aunt) Henrietta Hawkenschpit (Great-Aunt) Gertrude (Cousin) Narthelliot (Cousin) Gertrude's baby (First cousin once removed) |first = "Tree to Get Ready" |voice = John O'Hurley |last = "Last Day of Summer" }} is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz's younger brother and is the Mayor of Danville. As opposed to his older brother, Roger is handsome, charming, and successful. Early life Before Roger's birth, his parents were expecting a brand new baby girl, so they knitted dozens of dresses for their baby girl. But instead, Roger was born a boy, and so all his planned clothes were given to his brother, Heinz, and he was forced to wear them. ("Gaming the System") According to Heinz, Roger was his mother's favorite child growing up. This made Heinz, who had enough on his plate with being forced to dress like a lawn gnome"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", even more miserable. Roger was always the "goody-two-shoes" type and carried this trait to adulthood. ("Tree to Get Ready") It is also known that Roger was and is an outstanding kickball player, and since his mother loved kickball, he had all his mother's love when Heinz was completely neglected. ("Thaddeus and Thor"). While it seems that Roger knows that his mother despises his older sibling, and seems to enjoy seeing himself being loved by everybody (and, sometimes, seen his brother humiliated in public); Roger appears to have a deep sibling love for Heinz himself, unlike his other relatives. This is notable in an episode where Heinz painted a lovely amazing painting and Roger ruined it; Roger feels bad about it and even goes forth to spending the city's fundings to reproduce a replica of the painting for Heinz. Sadly Heinz, trying revenge, ruins the replica ("Magic Carpet Ride"). This implies that he may only dislike his brother's evil actions, and not him himself. Political and Samaritan career As an adult, Roger was awarded the Key to the City of Danville. Heinz plotted to cover Roger in pigeon poop at the ceremony to ruin the event but was thwarted by Agent P, and Roger's ceremony went flawlessly. ("Tree to Get Ready") After this, Roger was elected mayor of Danville. Now even more outraged, Heinz decided to build his own evil land, known as Doofania. ("Hail Doofania!") It is hinted that Roger cares more about his popularity than the lives of Danville's citizens, as he was worried that people would blame him for a giant robot (Khaka Peü Peü) attacking Danville, yet he didn't seem at all concerned that people's lives were at stake. ("The Beak") Roger also received the Drusselsteinian Favorite Son Award from Princess Baldegunde. ("Make Play") In spite of maintaining his clean image to the public, Roger finally meets trouble from civil unrest when the Earth has been moved away from the Sun to an early autumn (thanks to Heinz's latest -inator). Roger attempts to appease the citizens by offering advice to wear warmer clothes to combat the situation, but none of the citizens are happy by this, and they decided to storm City Hall to steal Roger's sweater that he's wearing, much to his dismay. Fortunately, Agent P rescues him by putting him on top of City Hall to escape from the angry citizens, but Roger doesn't know how to get down. Because of Roger's so-called absence, this allowed Heinz and his group of villains called L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. to take over City Hall by force. However, Heinz's rival Aloyse von Roddenstein takes the opportunity to exploit this by taking over as the new leader of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. and announcing that he will send the Earth into a new Ice Age with his new -inizor if L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s demands won't be met, something which starts to terrify everyone (even Heinz is completely disgusted by this). As such, Roger remained stuck on the top of City Hall, even after L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. is defeated and Roddenstein is arrested for his crimes. ("Phineas and Ferb Save Summer") During the unveiling of Danville's first tower, Roger is hosting the dedication ceremony, which was next to Heinz's building. Heinz comes up with another -inator that will turn Roger into a repulsive being, but even though Heinz succeeds in firing the inator at Roger, a power surge has struck the -inator before it fired, accidentally turning Roger into a zombie-like version of Heinz. This horrifies everyone, including Heinz himself, who is now upset by this turn of events. This also resulted an epidemic in which anyone gets touched by a Doof zombie will become one, and being extremely regretful for letting this happen, Heinz aids several kids to use the water from the water tower to turn everyone back to normal, including Roger himself. ("Night of the Living Pharmacists") Though Roger manages to maintain his role as Mayor, it all changed when Heinz used his latest -inator to build the Tri-Governor's Mansion on top of City Hall so that he can run for Tri-Governor in the upcoming election. After the election is over, Roger is about to publicly announce the results, only to find out in horror that Heinz has obtained enough votes to win (since he was the sole candidate running unopposed). Roger is now upset that he has to answer to Heinz from now on, though Heinz decides to retire after learning that Vanessa wants to have an internship at O.W.C.A.. ("Last Day of Summer") Relationships Family Heinz Doofenshmirtz While Heinz resents his brother for his mother's favorite, the feeling is (probably) not mutual. Roger himself felt bad for accidentally ruining his brother's prized masterpiece and spent twenty years restoring it. ("Magic Carpet Ride") Roger may be unaware of Heinz's jealousy towards him. He was overly competitive towards his brother defeating him at kickball ("Thaddeus and Thor") and embraces his mother's pride over his brother's. He once marked a teddy bear with his name that Heinz had saved up for. ("Make Play") Heinz was forced to wear dresses that had been knitted for Roger when their parents had thought they were going to have a girl. ("Gaming the System") It does seem that Roger cares for his brother, but he didn't care for being late to a game of golf with him. ("She's the Mayor") Heinz stole the Doofenshmirtz Family Meatloaf Recipe from Roger. ("Meatloaf Surprise") When Danville was in the grip of terror by Khaka Peü Peü, and realized that everyone would blame "the guy in charge", Roger was happy to let Heinz be the fall-guy and let him take over. ("The Beak") When Roger learned that Heinz has been unanimously elected as the first Tri-Governor after a Tri-Governor's Mansion is built on top of City Hall (thanks to Heinz's latest -inator), he is completely shocked by the fact that he now has to answer to his older brother. He is even more annoyed that Heinz has also stolen his secretary Melanie and confronted him for this through the intercom, only for Heinz to taunt him back. ("Last Day of Summer") Heinz Doofenshmirtz's mother Mother Doofenshmirtz preferred Roger over her older son for his expertise of kickball. He once wrote his name on her, and was given a teddy bear that Heinz had given to her. Then, he wrote his name on that. Mr. Doofenshmirtz Roger once gave his father a giant robotic lawn gnome for Father's Day that also made espresso. It may be possible, however, that Roger's father doesn't favor Roger like his mother did, as he never appeared with him at any moment, and even he possibly preferred more his dog Only Son than Roger and Heinz, being the latter the first neglected due to the dog's fault. In fact, it could be possible that Roger's Father doesn't cared about his true sons and preferred before everything his dog. Only Son It is currently unknown as to how Roger thought of the award-winning family dog. It may be possible, however, that Only Son was given or sold to another person after Roger's birth, as Only Son never appeared with the Doofenshmirtz family at any moment when Roger was present. Whatever was the fate of Only Son, Roger's and Only Son's relationship is completely unknown. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Vanessa once stated that she liked "Uncle Roger", indicating that Roger is kind to her. However, she didn't care when Roger reacted in horror after learning that Heinz has become the new Tri-Governor. Henrietta Hawkenschpit In her last will and testament, Henrietta mentioned that she liked Heinz more than Roger, and preferred to allow Heinz to inherit her castle and its fortune (much to his delight). Gallery Background Information '' covers Roger becoming mayor.]] *Strangely, Roger does not bear a Drusselsteinian accent as his brother does. A possibility of this could be that the Doofenshmirtzes moved to America at a time when Roger was still very little. If this did occur, Heinz was old enough that he retained his original accent. This was dis-proven in as a flashback showing him still in Drusselstein, though they could have simply been visiting relatives there while Heinz was going through his artistic muse ("Magic Carpet Ride"). Another possibility is that he took accent training to sound more "American". Since he is the mayor, this is a strong possibility. The latter is seemingly proven true as it shows Doofenshmirtz leaving for America just before high school, ("This Is Your Backstory") *Roger was born after Only Son became the Doofenshmirtz's pet after their father won him in the game of "Poke the Goozim with a Stick". *In the episode "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", Jekyll Doofenshmirtz had a butler named Jameson who looks eerily similar to Roger. This may just have been a re-used character from the story being told by Heinz Doofenshmirtz or a coincidence since this was Heinz Doofenshmirtz's ancestor. The latter is more likely since Jameson is voiced by a different actor (Greg Ellis) than Roger. This also happened in the Spanish version, where Nacho Aramburu voices Roger and Antonio Villar voices Jameson. *As an adult Roger looks somewhat like his brother and father (i.e. pointy nose); however as a baby and a child he looks nothing like Heinz did as a baby or at all like his parents. *In the episode "Thaddeus and Thor" it is shown that he has a talent for kickball and has received numerous awards for it. It is partially the reason why his mother favored him over Heinz. *He has a secretary named Melanie and failed to sign a bill to protect the city from rampaging robots. In fact, he used it as a coaster. ("The Beak") *He seems to have feelings for his secretary Melanie. In "Make Play", Roger and Melanie were dancing, which makes it possible for Roger and Melanie to be a couple. *In newspaper interview, Dan Povenmire said, incorrectly, that he was Heinz's older brother.http://www.que.es/cine/201109151850-phineas-ferb-tardaron-meses-nacer-cont.html *He has a pet cat ("Delivery of Destiny"). *He doesn't like almond brittle ("Der Kinderlumper"). *In most episodes since Season 3, he is seen with a handkerchief in his jacket pocket. *In "Night of the Living Pharmacists", it is revealed he is 6'2", the same height as his brother. In the Spanish version he is 1 cm shorter than his brother; this was probably done to make the song rhyme. *It is unknown if there is a 2nd Dimension Roger Doofenshmirtz, since 2nd Dimension Heinz never said that he has a brother, like his 1st dimension counterpart. *In MIlo Murphy's Law (which is set right after Phineas and Ferb), Danville has a different mayor. Appearances *"Tree to Get Ready" *"Hail Doofania!" (Mentioned and seen in newspaper) *"Gaming the System" *"Thaddeus and Thor" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" (picture cameo) *"Just Passing Through" *"The Beak" *"She's the Mayor" *"Nerds of a Feather" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Make Play" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *"Magic Carpet Ride" *"Meatloaf Surprise" (Mentioned and seen in a picture) *"Escape from Phineas Tower" *"Tri-Stone Area" *"My Sweet Ride" *"Quietest Day Ever" *"Delivery of Destiny" *"What A Croc!" *"Ferb TV" *"What'd I Miss?" *"This Is Your Backstory" *"Blackout!" *"Happy New Year!" *"Der Kinderlumper" *"One Good Turn" *"Just Our Luck" *"Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" *"The Klimpaloon Ultimatum" *"Night of the Living Pharmacists" *"Last Day of Summer" }} Mentioned only *"Ain't No Kiddie Ride" *"Agent Doof" *"For Your Ice Only" *"Just Desserts" *"Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" *"Druselsteinoween" *"Father's Day" *"It's No Picnic" References es:Roger Doofenshmirtz vi:Roger Doofenshmirtz Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Doofenshmirtz family Category:Drusselsteinians Category:Doof 'N' Puss Category:Adults Category:European Characters Category:R Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Roger Doofenshmirtz